


The Sass To My Queen...

by EvilQueenLovesApplesx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), One Shot, Sassy, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenLovesApplesx/pseuds/EvilQueenLovesApplesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a One shot of Robin and Regina :<br/>Robin has come into the woods when she told everyone they couldn't<br/>she wouldn't let him get away with it<br/>Sassy Regina<br/>Sassy Robin<br/>:) <br/>Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sass To My Queen...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelsea xxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chelsea++xxx).



> "I am still The Queen"
> 
>  
> 
> and sorry there are spelling mistakes i uploaded it on another site that day bc where waiting for a chapter hope yall enjoy!!

Regina needed a break from the Castle , from her sister god can't she get a minute of peace, everybody kept bugging her like how are you gonna defeat the Wicked Witch , how , when, are you strong enough . She couldn't hear it anymore she was done with it ,she had enough of it so she decided to take a walk in the woods. What she definitely needed , fresh air . She walked down the long path of the woods ,while sighing and puffing.  
She turned the corner and someone in the distant, how did that person dare to come in these , her woods , she was still queen , without The Evil.

These were still her woods , so who dared to enter them, she walked to the lane he was in. She was inches away from him… Before she finally could see who this intruder was…

 

Robin needed some free time , from his Merry Men and The castle and all these people. He needed to shoot some bow and arrow , he missed it he couldn’t really do it in The Castle , Regina would kill him and he didn’t want to go on her bad side . No he didn’t want that he was still the new in this kinda formed group. So he didn’t want to get on anyone’s bad side , especially not Regina’s she could kill him like she would.

So he was shocked to See her walking towards damn he was in so much trouble…  
He wanted to run but he know he couldn’t it was too late she already spotted him.

She was furious , yes she wasn’t evil anymore but she could still put the living fear in him so that this person would never come in these woods again…ever..

When she was 1 meter away from him she recognized him , it was Robin , the new Boy that joined them , she didn’t what to think of him she had only know him for two months but never had a face to face conversation with him or a real convo at all.  
He was new and he wanted to be on her bad side from that start that wouldn’t end good for him she thought. When someone annoyed her that person really annoyed her .   
He was new so he couldn’t know that no one could come in these woods she told everyone else , she wasn’t maybe the queen in her own Castle that she know shared with a lot of people , she was still a queen so that one thing they could do for her , stay out of the woods , you could ask but she barely said yes.  
So she was gonna show him the rules and show him who ruled these woods.

“What are you doing here , Mr. Locksley” She said in the most annoying way with an almost hatred tone .

Ow shit what was he gonna say to convince her , she would fillet him either way so he was just gonna sass back.

“Euhm just shooting some arrows , My Queen”

For real did he really thought sucking up to her would work on her : she thought . Cute.

“Yes I am a queen and I control this palace and also these woods and that’s not a good reason to be here , Thief”

If he was gonna call her what she was she could to it too , it went both ways , but she did like to be called Queen.

Robin was surprised , shocked even she just called him a thief he technically was but he only stole from the rich to give to the poor, he couldn’t hit back as hard so he complimented her , he knew that would make her uncomfortable .

“I just needed some air , I missed the outdoors the woods I missed my bow and arrow , I can’t exactly shoot inside the Castle Can I , Milady?” He sassed right back at her and also calling her milady and not queen anymore

Wow now its Milady , seriously he thought that would work and make her less mad and forget about him being in the woods and calling on him for it.  
But the Milady did something to her , with that accent , her body heated up a little bit , she thought wtf did that seriously just affected her , so she just pushed it down ignored it and didn’t show him it affected her at all.

“This Milady , says when someone can come in these woods , I know you’re new and don’t know how we do things , but I thought you at least learned to listen to a Queen , Robin…”  
With that last worked she came a little closer.

She used the Milady trick back on him smart , he thought , but when he heard the Milady come out of her mind , those beautiful formed lips his heart skipped a beat , seriously did that affect him , he couldn’t show weakness so he talked back. With of course the same sassy attitude she was using.

“I didn’t know that, Milady “ he put extra tone on The milady , he knew he needed to say sorry but he wasn’t going to break that easily , and he didn’t want to say sorry he did nothing wrong ,   
But the walking closer of her didn’t help so he took a couple steps forwards too.  
“ I just wanted some fun , take a break from the palace as you know , it can get crowded sometimes” He almost winked but held it in.

“Ow you didn’t know , ow that makes it all fine, no it doesn’t next time you will know to ask me first , The Queen , and don’t think you can get off it so easily , ForestBoy”

He loved the sassiness she was giving but he wasn’t scared of caving any time soon , so he sassed right back , he wasn’t scared to sass back , he was gonna show This Queen , he could resist her bigtalk and her looks.  
But that she was dressed, in that Black dress with the split in the middle didn’t help at all.  
Did he seriously just think about that , wow she was getting to him but he wasn’t showing it , oh no he wasn’t gonna show it , and give her the satisfaction she was winning , and proving HER RIGHT and his wrong..

“I am sorry , Regina , I will go I won’t come into the forest without you’re pleasing “ Or I would just sneak out he said quietly but loud enough so she could hear it , he wanted her to hear it and see how she would react.

Did he just apologize , mhhhm she was wining of course she was she is the Queen after all , but then she heard the whispering , she was fuming inside ,was it intentional for her to hear , god that man is pushing her buttons, is he really gonna push back fine then she can push back even harder. He wouldn’t know what hit him.

“ Really , are you being childish right now , I thought you were an adult man, I said no coming in the forest then it’s no coming in the forest , for one bc I say so , my rules , and you could get grabbed by those evil flying monkeys from zelena and we would never see you again , not that that is a bad thing” she said looking to the side wanting him to hear it.

“You will protect me from these monkeys “ He winked at her he felt like this was the right time to do it. “ and it’s your sister right , shouldn’t you be able to keep her In check” He went too far he knew it so he back a couple steps back.

That hit her like a brick right to her heart , it hurt those words , she was hurt but didn’t let them show and put her QueenFace on the “ I am ok , when I am really not “ Face.

“As I said you’re a grown man you should be able to protect yourself , I sure hope so , and yes it’s my responsibility to destroy her but I can’t do that alone can I? she felt tears coming but held them in and stayed strong , bc she was sure as hell she wasn’t gonna let Robin see her cry .  
No one especially not him.  
and yes you can shoot bow and arrow but do you think that will protect you from a flying monkey with nails as sharp as a sword .

Robin saw tears forming in her eyes , he knew he went to far he wanted to do or say something but he didn’t want to make it any worse then he already did , and he never ever saw her cry so this was weird to see her emotional he always saw her being so strong and leading everyone.

“ I am sorry , I know it won’t but it would at least distract them so you can destroy them “ He smiled at her , to make her smile again it was a sweet tender helping smile.

Regina saw the tender smile and couldn’t keep herself for smiling to , she noticed she was smiling so stopped it and was snapped back to The QueenMode , she came her with a reason .  
Robin saw her smile back , he made her smile wow , that gave an amazing feeling inside of his body , he made The Queen smile , he made Regina smile and that smile wow , that smile was Beautiful , it was the first time he saw Regina smile for real like almost laughing he was distracted for a second until she snapped him back to reality….

“You think that will distract them , cute , but no you would be dead before the arrow would even hit them , even the arrow wouldn’t have much an effect on a magical creature . against an arrow who you think would win? She came closer to him , knowing she needed an extra step to make sure he would never come back into these woods …. Ever not until she said he could … so that would still be never *she laughed$ to herself.   
So she put her finger to his neck and walked round him until she was in front of his face…

Robin saw Regina come closer what was she gonna do kill him , no she wouldn’t or would she . Would she put a spell on him , no she wouldn’t but even if she wouldn’t her smile already did so when she came closer he looked at her lips , that were smiling once, a minute ago. One of the most beautiful things he ever saw…

Then she did something he never thought she would do , she put her finger onto his neck , turning while stroking his neck it gave him a feeling , a hot feeling in his stomach but he kept it in , bc she was looking in his eyes the whole time to look if she could get a reaction out of him , buts he wouldn’t she already did kinda, but he wasn’t gonna show it nope he wasn’t nope never….

Then she was right In front of him he finally dared to look in to her eyes , he slight came up to meet her eyes and that hit him like a brick , he exhaled very loudly , he knew Regina would have heard it damn it.

She grabbed his chin in to her hands and said” Don’t ever come into these woods again or you will regret it and those flying monkeys will be the last our your problems” , she came even more closer so that they where inches apart fro each other’s lips …

 

Robin didn’t know what to do , it was like he was Frozen or put under a spell , bc he couldn’t move but he wasn’t no one did anything except for Regina standing inches away from him and his lips , He kept looking at her lips , his lips that now really wanted to kiss her’s ,he couldn’t kiss the queen , she would change him into something or worse…

But he was memorized by her beauty , he was put under a trance …

She came even more closer if that was even possible , she was even surprised of her own that she got so close to robin it felt so close and she felt the uther urge to kiss those full lips , that was open , bc he was breathing heavily , glad to know she still had an effect on men , and could make them feel this way by just looking at him , she didn’t even do anything sexual to him , not yet , wow did she just say that , wow .. Regina focus … “ You can live by these rules , forest Boy “ She said on purpose breathing these words onto his lips .

He was still frozen but now breathing extremely heavy shit , shit she noticed , she was playing him , but he wanted to get it together , but then he could feel her breath onto his lips and that made him shiver , damn she was smart .  
“Fine” Was the only word he could get out.

Regina let go of the grip on his chin , she did her job , what she came here for , but she went farther then normal wow , he did kinda crack her , but she cracked him more it made her laugh while she turned around to walk away she took two steps before robin said something that made her smile and then turn around…

When she finally let go of this grip and got away from him he could get himself together get his grip on things again , his breathing became normal again , but not totally he still let out big heavy breaths but not as much as when she was standing right in front of him really close ….

He knew he needed to say something , he couldn’t leave it like this he couldn’t let her win , of course she won , by a long shot but he needed to get some power back onto his   
side… so before she was gone to far he called : “ See you at dinner”

She turned around and let out a huge smile , robin was memorized again , there was that smile again that made his shiver and lose his control over the real world , he made her smile a second time , wow …

Regina turned around and walked away into the long lane and called smiling the whole way , with the biggest smile on her face “ I sure do hope not”. 

That made him smile she still sassed back , that was his Queen wow did he really just say that he let out a big wow without any sound , wow, but he liked the idea his Queen , but he knew it would never happen , she never would be his to kiss , to … be with him …  
He could at least try , he loved the chase he let out the biggest smirk and turned and walked back to the palace only a couple meters behind her was enjoying the view….”Those beautiful threes…..” :p 

She kept walking without turning around , she thought to herself and knew something changed between her and robin , she liked it , she liked the idea it made her smile again and she got it back together and walked back to the palace , it was almost dinner time…  
She sure as hell wouldn’t want to be late … :p


End file.
